In Da Club
by awarinside
Summary: Danser n'était pas le fort de Dean, cependant pour Castiel il pouvait faire un effort.


Voilà ! Première publication ! Texte sans prétention (ne vous attendez pas à du grand art), j'avouerai cependant avoir comme le trac, je n'ai jamais publié un de mes textes, c'est donc pour moi une grande nouveauté. N'hésitez surtout pas à pointer des aspects négatifs (ou positifs pourquoi pas) sur l'écriture ou encore la syntaxe, je vous en remercie. Si vous trouvez des fautes, ne vous gênez pas pour me prévenir ! C'est un OS complètement en dehors d'spn, donc pas de spoilers.

**Disclamer: évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, juste un plaisir immense à écrire.**

**Remerciement: A toi sûrement, chieuse de service ! (oui elle se reconnaîtra) Merci, énormément, de prendre le temps de me corriger et lire ces textes.**

**Tags: PWP (je crois); AU; bottom!cas; public!sex (presque du moins); léger, très léger dirty!talk**

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

In da club

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la boîte, la première chose qui les frappa, fut la chaleur. Elle collait, rendait les respirations difficiles et les mouvements glissants. Le regard de Dean se figea sur la piste de danse. Les corps ondulaient, cherchaient du réconfort dans un instant d'oubli et de pur excitement. Ils cherchaient tous un bout de paradis pour la nuit.

Le paradis de Dean, se trouvait à sa gauche. Il faisait son mètre 80, était brun, avait des yeux bleus comme un ciel orageux et arpentait un léger sourire en coin. Son regard se tourna vers Dean, et il lui prit la main avant de l'emmener sur la piste.

La chanson en fond avait des teintes chaudes, le rythme lent. Instinctivement, les mains de Dean trouvèrent place sur les hanches de Castiel, tandis que ce dernier logeait ses avants-bras sur les épaules de l'homme aux yeux verts. C'était naturel, c'était excitant, c'était parfait. Castiel bougea légèrement son bassin, comme pour indiquer à Dean que la danse avait commencé. Il ne se plaignit pas, accompagnant les mouvements lents, très lents, de son amant. La danse elle-même était indécente, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, la danse était la même pour tout le monde ici.

Ils avaient déjà fait trois bars, mais c'était le seul avec une boîte à l'arrière. Dean le savait, c'était lui qui avait choisi chaque bar précisément. C'était les 27 ans de Castiel, il comptait bien faire un effort. Dean détestait danser, en boîte ou en général, mais Castiel, lui, pourrait vivre de danse. Il aimait ce perdre dans la musique, n'importe quel genre de musique. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, la quantité de CD de Cas avait effaré Dean, lui qui pensait avoir plus de goûts musicaux que son amant, il ne c'était jamais autant trompé de toute sa vie. Ils durent racheter un meuble.

La tension entre eux commençait doucement à monter. La musique avait changé, laissant place à un éléctro rapide et joyeux. Ils s'étaient écarté de l'un l'autre et pourtant, leurs yeux ne se quittaient jamais. Le bruit leur explosait aux oreilles, tout était dans les mouvements: la façon dont Cas avait l'habitude de rouler des hanches, de pencher sa tête en arrière, tandis que Dean de son côté bougeait seulement en rythme et ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux, pas une seconde. Il savait que Cas était considéré comme un bel homme, ce dernier s'acharnait à lui démontrer le contraire mais Dean finissait toujours par le faire taire, de manière souvent non conventionnelle.

Dean se devait de garder sa tête froide, et avoir ce genre de pensées devant un Castiel qui se déhanchait n'était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée. C'est à ce moment précis que la chanson changea à nouveau, succédant à une musique à l'air plus qu'évocateur. Castiel se rapprocha de lui aussi vite qu'un prédateur, ses yeux noir par l'absence de lumière. Alors que la musique était encore trop basse pour emplir complètement la pièce, Cas se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura un ''Laisse toi faire''.

Il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de Dean, de manière à ce que leurs corps soit le plus près possible, ils respiraient l'air de chacun. Quand Castiel réussi à trouver le rythme parfait, il bougea, frottant ses jambes contre Dean dans un mouvement lascif. D'abord étonné, Dean répondit bien vite, le rythme ça le connaissait ! Il imita les gestes de son amant, qui afficha un sourire ravi. Le petit brun replaça ses bras sur les épaules de Dean, et l'embrassa dans l'euphorie du moment. Dean répondit, prenant le contrôle du baiser. Quelques regards s'attardèrent sur eux, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, le bar était mix – il s'était renseigné – et puis il s'en foutait pas mal, se foutait complètement des autres regards quand les yeux de Cas étaient sur lui, si bleu, avec tant de tendresse et de luxure. Dean s'étonnait encore de comment son amant pouvait marier ses deux expressions avec autant de nonchalance.

Les mains de Castiel s'agrippèrent plus férocement vers ses omoplates, et il bougea plus vite, suivant le rythme de la musique que Dean avait momentanément oublié. Cas l'avait chauffé cruellement et avec le taux d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité jusque là, son corps n'était pas totalement sous sa volonté. Son amant le savait, car il baissa son regard vers l'entrejambe de Dean, et put y remarquer un léger renflement. Il sourit, salement et malicieusement, avant de se retourner au nouveau rythme qu'arborait la musique.

Il colla son dos contre le torse du châtain, qui repositionna bien vite ses mains sur ses hanches. Dean avait besoin de contact, Cas l'excitait beaucoup trop. Le brun recommença bien vite à rouler du bassin, permettant une friction constante de son arrière sur le sexe semi-durcit de Dean. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit jappement au premier contact, avant de mordre légèrement l'oreille de Cas. Castiel émit un rire, chaud et invitant.

''Déjà excité ?''

Il ponctua sa question d'un nouveau mouvement. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière, retenant un grognement.

''Ça c'est de ta faute.'' ménagea-t-il de répondre.

Un autre rire, oh dieu qu'il aimait ce rire.

''On devrait peut-être s'éclipser, alors ?''

Cas se retourna pour lui faire face, puis doucement – trop doucement – s'approcha pour lui murmurer.

''Non, je te veux ici et maintenant.''

Le sexe de Dean, se gonfla douloureusement à l'entente de ces mots. Il vola un rapide baiser à Cas, tandis qu'il attrapait son poignet pour le mener vers le fond du bar. Ou plus précisément vers les toilettes du bar. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'animation quelconque de la soirée avait commencé et tout le monde c'était regroupé dans la salle principale. Alors qu'il plaquait Cas contre l'une des nombreuses portes, son amant s'était donné pour mission de recouvrir son cou de petites morsures. Ils arrivèrent à rentrer dans une des cabines, et Dean replaqua immédiatement Castiel contre la porte, cette fois verrouillé.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, plus férocement, savourant les gémissements de l'autre. Quand Dean mordit la lèvre inférieur de Cas, le petit brun eut un coup de bassin violent. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent que les préliminaires étaient finis. Castiel fit mine de se retourner pour faire dos à Dean, quand il lui en empêcha.

''De face, Cas. Saute.''

Son corps réagit instinctivement, il sauta comme demandé et de suite les bras de Dean étaient autour de lui et son corps pressé contre le sien. Il enroula ses jambes sur les hanches de Dean, et des mains se placèrent sous ses cuisses. Ils avaient fait cela des millions de fois, et Cas ne se lassait pas de la sensation d'être comme prit au piège par le corps de son amant. Pas que cela le dérangeait, loin de là. Il sentit Dean parcourir son cou de baiser, et tourna un peu plus son visage, pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il gémit fortement quand leurs sexes se pressèrent un peu plus entre eux.

''Dean – Dean, j'ai besoin...''

''Je sais, babe.''

Trop de vêtements, les mains de Dean descendirent vers son propre jean, le déboutonnant à la hâte. Il tomba bien vite sur ses chevilles, alors que Cas gémissait toujours dans l'attente d'une friction. Dean posa durement sa paume sur la bosse dans le pantalon de Cas, le faisant crier littéralement, – il remercia intérieurement la musique d'être si forte, pour couvrir leurs sons – il le massa quelques secondes avant de s'attaquer à lui défaire. Le boxer y passa aussi, laissant les deux habits autour d'une jambe de Cas. C'était bordélique et sûrement trop rapide, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Tandis que le sexe de Cas était enfin libéré, Dean se frotta délibérément à lui avec son boxer qu'il portait toujours, arrachant un autre gémissement à son amant.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient fermés, sous le flot de sensation, et seule sa bouche semblait fonctionner pour pousser quelques soupirs. Une des mains de Dean s'enleva de sous les cuisses de Cas, et le brun renforça sa prise sur les hanches de l'homme aux yeux verts.

''Merde... J'ai rien pour –''

Castiel ne fit que lui sourire, puis prit deux doigts dans sa bouche. Il gémit autour, ne faisant qu'exciter Dean un peu plus. Rapidement il en prit un troisième, répétant un vas et vient incessant – comme lorsqu'il suçait Dean jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se souvienne de rien excepté son prénom –. Une fois qu'il les jugea assez prêt, il les relâcha avec un son beaucoup trop obscène pour le cerveau du plus grand, et il s'empressa de préparer son amant. Il se colla un peu plus à Cas, avant de doucement introduire un premier doigt. Il ne rencontra pas de résistance, ni pour le second – ils avaient couché ensemble ce matin, un morning sex mémorable – c'est lorsqu'il ajouta le suivant que Cas se crispa. Respirant plus crûment, il réussi cependant à se détendre, Dean lui laissant le temps qu'il lui fallait. Il bougea ses doigts doucement, tranquillement, complètement en désaccord avec la situation. Bien vite, Cas recommença à prendre de l'assurance, invitant la préparation de Dean plus profondément en lui.

Dean sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit quand son amant se crispa violemment autour de ses doigts, poussant un autre cri.

''Ici, Cas ?''

''T'arrêtes – ah – t'arrêtes pas...''

L'intention n'avait même pas effleuré Dean, voir Castiel comme ça: magnifique et sauvage, gémissant sans honte, rien que pour Dean. Toujours pour Dean. Cette seule pensée pourrait le faire venir. Ses doigts ne cessèrent pas de bouger, jusqu'à ce que Castiel s'y pousse de lui-même, articulant une litanie de ''je suis prêt'' et de ''Dean...''

Dean retira vivement ses doigts, laissant son amant pantelant, gémissant encore une fois sur le manque. Il prit son membre en main pour le placer devant l'entrée de Cas, il l'embrassa et rentra en lui jusqu'à la garde, d'un coup de bassin violent. Castiel lui mordit la lèvre sous la sensation, et gémit fortement. Dieu que c'était bon de le sentir en lui. Dean se sépara de la bouche de Cas et vînt lui mordre le cou, le pilonnant lentement et profondément. La porte claquait à chaque impact, et Dean se surprit à aimer le son.

Castiel n'était plus que soupirs dans ses bras, il se descendait sur le sexe de Dean pour l'accueillir un peu plus en lui. Alors que Dean allait amener sa main vers le sexe délaissé de son amant, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Il stoppa ses mouvements et Cas retient un petit cri face à l'action. Les deux mecs qui étaient rentrés se placèrent devant le lavabo, discutant respectivement de leurs touches de ce soir. Dean sentit Castiel glousser doucement devant lui et il captura ses lèvres pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit, souriant aussi dans le baiser. Il mêla sa langue à sa jumelle, et doucement se renfonça en Castiel. Ce dernier cassa le baiser et se mordit la lèvre, bloquant un gémissement.

La tête de Cas se reposa silencieusement sur la porte, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mais son enfoiré d'amant se mit en tête de le branler, tout en le prenant atrocement lentement. Il recommença à l'embrasser, s'emparant de tous les merveilleux soupirs de Castiel. Quand ils entendirent à nouveau la porte se rouvrir et enfin se refermer, Dean retira sa main et replongea intégralement en son amant, lui soustrayant un pur cri d'extase. Le voilà, son angle parfait.

''Aller, danse avec moi Cas.''

S'amusa Dean, alors que son amant lui lança un regard de défi. Il l'attira à lui avant d'écraser sa bouche sur celle de son amant, et de rouler son bassin en rythme avec les pénétrations de Dean. Il aimait cette position autant que Dean, il pouvait sentir son amant le remplir un peu plus à chaque coup de butoir. Dean avait chaud, l'étroitesse de Cas autour de son sexe allait le rendre fou. Il délaissa les lèvres de Castiel, devenu aussi rouge que la base de son sexe, et partit sucer son cou se saisissant de la peau douce. Il ne se retira que lorsqu'une marque violacée se fut formée et qu'un goût de sang emplis sa bouche. Il regarda son œuvre, fier de son travail. Castiel n'avait pas arrêté de bouger sur son sexe, essayant d'atteindre désespérément son point sensible.

Dean lui donna en violent coup de bassin, faisant Cas gémir son prénom. Il le pénétra sans s'arrêter, butant sur sa prostate et cognant son dos contre la porte à chaque pousser. Castiel ne s'en préoccupa même pas, Dean le baisait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine gémir et il en redemandait. Il ondula son corps, rencontrant les vas et vient de Dean. Le sexe de Cas était trempé de pré-cum et Dean l'empoigna, encore une fois, mêlant son geste au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Les yeux de Cas étaient des fentes bleus et Dean s'y perdit, comme depuis le premier jour. Il sentait son orgasme lui brûler le bas des reins, et il se doutait que son amant n'en était pas loin non plus. Les cris de Cas étaient si fort, qu'il peinait à entendre la musique. Il sentait Cas se serrer un peu plus autour de son membre, confirmant qu'il était proche. Dean se pencha soudainement à quelque centimètres des lèvres de Cas, enfermant son regard dans le sien avant de souffler.

''Viens pour moi, _Castiel_.''

Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, Cas se libéra dans sa main, hurlant un ''Dean''. Il se contracta fortement et Dean le suivit après quelques coups supplémentaires, venant profondément en Cas. Le petit brun gémit à la sensation. Ils s'embrassèrent, le temps de leur orgasme, avant de se lâcher par manque de souffle. Dean aida son amant à se remettre sur pied, malgré que ses jambes tremblaient encore. Ils se nettoyèrent prestement, Cas le frappa quand il sentit la semence de Dean sur ses cuisses.

''On pourra prendre une douche à la maison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...''

Nouveau coup, suivit d'un rire cette fois. Ils sortirent de la cabine, satisfait et heureux avant que Cas ne l'empoigne pour un baiser chaste.

''Merci pour le cadeau.''

Dean lui prit la main, l'attirant doucement vers la sortie. Ils allaient finir la soirée tranquillement chez eux. En sortant, Dean se dit qu'il n'aimait toujours pas danser, mais danser avec Castiel était une toute autre chose.


End file.
